At the Beginning With You
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Sequal to "Journey to the end of my Life". John and Rogue are finally together. But now John is being plagued with horrid events of his past and Rogue is all to curious as to what happend. Better summary soon!
1. So happy together

A life expectancy that was only six months, got proved wrong. A year was the max she was supposed to make it if things didn't improve. Still, here she sat two years after her diagnosis, talking to the one person who she owed her entire life too. He was the love of her life. Even when she practically told him that she didn't want anything to do with him, he came back to try and save her again. It may have took her almost dying(or making the biggest mistake of her life) to get them both to realize it, but they were together now.

John was sitting next to her laughing about something Logan had told him. He might not realize it but tomorrow is the one year anniversary of their getting together. Each day she has managed to fall more in love with him. Who couldn't fall in love with that adorable floppy smile? He didn't show it to everyone though, she was the only one the smile's full power got unleashed on. Truth be told, she was completely defenseless to it.

"Logan said he wanted to take me out 'hunting' sometime so he can show what you're really supposed to do in the woods. Which apparently isn't start forest fires." John laughed as he leaned back on the worn blue couch in the REC room.

"Imagine that." Rogue laughed, she threw her legs over his and reclined back against the arm of the couch.

"Well, I never knew. If its flammable, I intend to burn it." His laugh was music to her ears.

Even as much as she was in love with him, there were things she didn't know. He had learned how to put a guard up when she would kiss or touch him, to keep her from seeing his past life and current thoughts. She couldn't sneak and do it while he was asleep cause Logan never gave them a chance to sleep in the same room unless it's the REC room on the couch, where he could watch them carefully.

She still didn't know anything about his parents, or why he never made an attempt to contact them about anything. She had even contacted her parents to update them once a month. Albeit, she never told them where she was, she wanted them to rest easy knowing she was alive.

He never mentioned his parents, though a few times when she watched him sleep, his temperature would raise up and his muscles would twitch as if he were having a terrible nightmare. When she would touch him to see if she could see it, he would wake-up. One time she did get to see a spilt second of it. That spilt second scared her spine stiff. She was seeing from what must've been John's point of view. A man was towering over him, beating him and cursing him very loudly.

John woke-up before anything else happened. He looked at her confused at her expression, which was utter shock. What the hell had happened in John's past?

She never got the chance to invade his dreams like that again. John never so much as dozed off around her. As if he knew she had snuck into his memories.

"You need to see someone about that." Rogue giggled as John stole a blanket from the other end of the couch to cover them up.

"Nah, I'm good." John spread the blanket over them, tucking it in around the edges.

"No you're not. You're bad, very bad."

"True. I would rather be that, cause apparently trying to be good and perfect drives you crazy. Look at Bobby. Lost his stupid ice prick mind."

Well, technically, Bobby _didn't_ go crazy. He just got super mad after the wedding got canceled and all his secrets came out. He left right after graduation and no one had heard from him since. Not that anyone wanted to really. They treated him the same way they had been treating John….like crap.

John didn't let Rogue close enough to even see Bobby, much less talk to him. Not that she wanted to anyway.

"Yeah. Pitiful." She sighed. Her hand found his and she played with their fingers, intertwining them and undoing it. She kept her eyes focused on their hands while she tried to pick into John's memories again. What she saw after all, might have just been a bad dream, not a memory.

"Don't do it." His voice warned.

"Do what?" She acted startled.

"Try to pry. I can feel when you are digging for something. All you're going to get is heat." He smiled, his hand taking control of the two hands.

"I wasn't-"

"I know you were. I can feel it."

Rogue puckered in defeat, "What does it feel like then?"

"Like someone trying to pick a lock with a pin. There are something's that aren't meant to known or shared." He tugged her arm, causing her to scoot over and sit curled up next to him.

She wanted to add, 'like your past?' but she held her tongue.

"Hey," He called her out of her thoughts, "Don't worry. I have a boring past life. Things got interesting when I came here."

"And when you left here, then you came back here." Rogue freed her hand from his and lifted her necklace. John had given it to her shortly after the whole wedding incident. It was a silver heart with the a key shaped section missing. The heart read "the holder of the key holds the key to my heart. John, of course, had the key on his necklace that was currently tucked under his shirt.

"Its dorky. Quit looking at it." He pushed the object back down.

"I love it." She argued bringing the necklace back up to eye level. Apparently this was the gift he was going to give her before Bobby proposed to her. Not that he had told her that, Logan had spilled when she showed the necklace to him and Storm.

"Course you do. You love weird things." He chuckled.

"I love you don't I?"

"Point proven." He kissed her cheek softly, he let his guard down just at that point and let his heat rush into her skin at the contact. "I'm glad that stupid cure finally wore away."

"Its not all gone, but for the part that is, me too. I can live a normal life now. That's thanks to you too. Did you know I never knew why I wasn't getting better? Turns out, I was so stressed trying to seem perfect for Bobby all the time, I was hurting my recovery. Of course, I didn't notice, cause I always tried to be good for Bobby. I was stressed even when I wasn't stressed. But when I'm with you…I'm simply me. Like I don't need to try anything." She looked straight into his eyes as she said this.

"You're just right the way you are." John added.

"I don't want you to change either. But I do want you to talk to me about your past. I want to know what made the man I love…the man I love. I want to know which parent's looks you have, where you got your attitude, how old you were when your mutation first showed, what your childhood best friend's name was, what you were like as a kid…all of it!" Rogue batted her eyes at him, something she had learned was hard for him to resist.

"Its boring. I don't even remember half of it, after all, I've been hit on the head and knocked around so much." He was trying to play up his laughing to dodge the subject.

"Space." Logan entered into the room and walked to the cooler in the back of it.

"Come on, we're outta high school, Logan." Rogue propped herself on her knees and looked back over the couch at him.

"You're under my roof." Logan snapped the top off of an coke bottle.

"Technically its Storm's roof." Rogue corrected him with a cocky grin.

John tuned the rest of the their argument out. It was a talent he had acquired over the past year, that along with being able to keep Rogue out of his memories when she touched him. She did break through it once we he was asleep though. Since then she became more persistent to learn about his past.

John didn't like to think about his past though, much less talk about it. Rogue still had some sort of relationship with her parents, he didn't. Once he ran away he never attempted to contact them again. Most of the time, he never thought of them.

He glanced sideways at Rogue, who was still play arguing with Logan. She was so happy in her little world. She had just gotten over something that was going to kill her (well not completely) and was able to live a normal life. Also, their one year anniversary was tomorrow there was no reason to unload his past right now. His life story would just ruin it.

Her being nosey had forced him to be very careful and keep his guard up constantly around her. For some reason his past was making itself present again anytime he closed his eyes to sleep. Harsh and bitter memories tortured him and made he bolt up in the middle of the night. It was all too much for her. She was happy for the first in a while and he wanted to keep it like that. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him, he wanted her to just love him. One day he would have to confess to her, just not today or any time soon.

"You've already been kissing him too much! You've got his attitude." Logan's voice broke his train of though.

"Nun-uh." John spoke up, "That is her very own attitude. Not mine. I know cause I have to deal with it when she gets mad. So don't blame me."

"Yeah." Rogue giggled, her face was already lit up red with laughter. "My attitude."

"Well, curb it young lady or you will be grounded." Logan took a long sip from his coke bottle.

"Honestly, doesn't anyone find it a bit strange we've been together for a year and NOTHING has happened? It has to at least be hard to believe, right?"

Logan choked on his coke at that point, "I find it very easy to believe and what I believe had better be the Truth, young lady!"

"It is. Don't freak out." Rogue rolled her eyes as Logan coughed his coke back up from the pipe it had went down.

"Hey, Rogue, I have to go and see about something so I'll catch you later?" John suddenly stood from the couch.

"Its 11 P.M., what do you need to do?" Her laughter clamed a bit.

"Sleep. I got up way too early today."

"Sleep in here. We were supposed to watch movies."

"You don't want to watch movie. I know what you want to do and I'm not letting you."

"What does she want to do?" Logan asked, once he finally calmed his coughing.

"Pry and snoop around." John ratted her out.

"On what?"

"Me. Keep her company please. I really would love to stay but I have to be back up early again for morning duty with the kids." John yawned and headed for the exit.

He couldn't stay awake a minute longer if stayed in their relaxing with Rogue. If he fell asleep and had another nightmare, which was bound to happen, Rogue might get nosey and see it. He couldn't have that. Even worse she might see what he got her for their anniversary.

* * *

_**YAY!!!! That's it for this one!!! I hope everyone is eager for more!!! Tell me what you think!!! Go check out my YOU TUBE (link on page) for a sad excuse of a Pyro video I made. LOL**_

_**RAWR**_


	2. You set my heart aflame

"Are you being nosey? Using your mutation to your own advantage?" Logan raised an eyebrow at Rogue who was now sitting next to him at the table in the REC room.

"Well, its good for nothing else. He wont tell me what's going on." Rogue commented spooning out some of the pudding from the cup in her hand.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to know for a reason. You don't have to know everything." Logan laughed at Rogue's furious actions.

"Why wouldn't he want me to know? Last time a guy started drawing away from me he was cheating on me!" She hadn't meant to compare John to Bobby, it was just her doing so in a rash action.

"You honestly think that's a fair comparison?" Logan's amusement was gone.

She wanted to say 'no', but she bit back her tongue for the sake of her argument, "I'm just saying."

"Quit being so nosey and let him do what he wants. Who knows you may like it, kid." He ruffled her hair as he stood. "Don't push him, I think he is winging this affection thing as it is. The only reason he is doing is because he loves you."

"I know. I know." She waved her spoon at as he walked out of the room.

That didn't make it any easier that she didn't know. Whatever, there was someone around here who would sit up all night and watch movies with her…even if he just walked out of the room.

"Logan! Come here!" She jumped up, taking her pudding with her, calling Logan to come back in.

* * *

"_You make me so sick!" A swift blow was dealt with a powerful fist into a preteen John's already swollen and bruise right cheek. "You had to be a freak didn't you?!"_

"_Stop! Please!" John put up his arms in defense._

_Nonetheless, the towering man shoved him to the ground, then kicked him. He continued to do so until he had John backed into a corner._

"_Please Dad!" John pulled his knees tight against his chest and kept his head facing down on his knees._

"_Don't call me that! You're no son of mine!" The man had taken off his belt and was proceeding to lash John's back with it._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It just happened by accident!" John gripped his hold on his knees tighter. If hit head lifted it would be struck by the leather weapon._

"_Go to your room! I don't want to see you out here again for the rest of the night!" The man ordered and jabbed his finger towards the back door._

_The younger version of John quickly scurried toward the door and out it. He darted across the muddy yard and into the tool shed the was his 'room'._

"Stop!" John woke-up with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat from head to toe and shaking all over.

After he had regained his stable mind he looked over at the clock. It was just 5:34 in the morning. The kids didn't have to ready until 10. Good Lord. He couldn't go back to sleep, not with that retched dream waiting for him.

Rogue might still be awake. After all, the sun hadn't come up and it would be nice to give her the gift before all the children woke-up.

After yawning and stretching, John reluctantly removed the blankets from over him and gathered some clothes to put on, along with the gift. A quick shower washed all the thoughts of sleep from his mind. Finally, after toweling off his hair, he was walking into the REC room. The sound of sobs made him move a bit faster.

"Rogue?" John asked in a soft whisper as he came around the corner.

Rogue was still curled up on the end of the couch watching television. The movie he didn't recognize, he only knew it was a cartoon.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking quick steps across the room. He was standing by Rogue, petting her hair.

"John, hey," She jumped slightly. "I'm fine. It was just the movie was so sad. Well not really, I thought it was going to be sad. But it was cute."

"What was it?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm," Rogue picked a DVD case up from the end table, "_Howl's Moving Castle_."

"How was that sad?" He sat down next to her, opened the blanket for him to crawl under.

"His fire was going out! He was gonna die without kissing her!"

Odd movie reference.

"Come here." Rogue inclined in at John's request. He kissed her softly, "There I got my kiss in before my fire went out."

Rogue's face broke into a teary smile. "You dork."

"Speaking of eternal fires though, I have something for you." He dug around in the pocket of his cargo shorts until he found the tiny box.

"What what?" Rogue was suddenly up on her knees and bouncing next to him, all thoughts of tears forgotten.

"You act like a 4-year-old when it comes to gift giving." John removed the box carefully and placed it in her open and waiting hand.

"Yay!" She sat on her bottom once more and snapped the box open. "Oh John! I love it!"

Inside was a clear heart shaped pendant with a metallic orange and yellow gem shaped into a flame. It hung on a thin silver chain.

"I hoped you would. Now our flame will never go out." He kissed her cheek. "Wanna watch the movie again? I want to see what was such an emotional tragedy."

"Oh sure!" Rogue was busy trying to put on the new necklace.

He'd remember! And what a sweet gesture too! _Oh he could be such a dork about things too!_ A flame! How adorable and corny!

"Will you get rid of the old one now?" John's voice interrupted her thought.

"Absolutely not." She jerked away as he sat down next to her again.

"I really wish you would."

"Well, I'm really not going to so get over it. So long as you wear your piece I'll wear mine."

Ha! She'd caught him there. He never took his off, so she didn't have to take hers off.

"Fine." He gave in with a smile.

After a few minutes of just the movie to fill-in the silence, Rogue spoke up, "John."

"Hm?" He kept his eyes on the screen.

"Why wont you tell me? We're alone. Logan left ages ago. All the kids are asleep." She turned so she could lay her head in his lap.

"Why do you want to know?" He pulled his fingers through her hair.

"I already told you. Its not fair you know almost everything about me, but I know nothing about you."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"That's all you need to know. Now be quiet, I've never seen this movie and for some reason that girl is now incredibly old." John half laughed.

Rogue turned to watch the movie. She wasn't really paying any mind to it at all though. It hurt her that John wasn't sharing his problems with her.

By the time the movie it ended it was almost 8 and kids were waking up and stirring around.

"You still awake down there?" John asked.

"Yeah. I had a Vault and some cookies before you came in." Rogue confessed sounding slightly teary again.

"No wonder you were so hyped and emotionally open."

"I know right?"

"Look, I have to go make sure I have everything clear with Storm. I'll see you before I leave okay?"

"Yeah." She lifted her head to let him up.

She could just tell him that she knows something about a man hitting him. Maybe that would break his flood gates. Telling him the little bits of information that she knew might just help. OR make him mad and he wouldn't trust her. Stupid two-sided-sword!

***

Wonderful thing about fieldtrips? Groups and Group leaders! All John had to do was be there and represent the school. So there he sat in the café sipping a coke and watching the television hanging over the counter.

Suddenly, the air conditioner was blasting much too cold air and his T-shirt seemed like no where near enough clothing.

"Well, well, if it isn't the relationship-screwer himself!" A very cold familiar said from behind John.

"If it isn't Mr. Couldn't-keep-it-in-his-pants." John didn't bother turning around to trouble himself with Bobby.

"John, Old Buddy," Bobby sat across from John.

Bobby was wearing his hair in spikes, a white T-shirt that had a band name on it,

and blue jeans.

"I don't ever remember being your 'buddy'." The acid in John's voice was clear.

"Aww, don't be like that. I've had time to think. I was wrong, yes, but you've been with her for a year." Bobby's voice was leading towards something else.

"Your point?" John was willing to give up his comfortable spot in the café, and enter into the relentless shining sun, just to get away from Bobby.

"Don't you ever get urges that need filling?" Bobby laughed at John's spiked eyebrows.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long, I know you don't care about the excuses! BUT ITS SPRING BREAK! 11 WHOLE DAYS AWAY FROM SCHOOL WITH NO HOMEWORK! YAY! Let me know what you think. By the way, I'm sorry if you don't like the gift, I just thought it was a sweet thing for him to do for her. Thanks for reading!**_

_**RAWR**_


	3. The Innermost Struggles

_"Your point?" John was willing to give up his comfortable spot in the café, and enter into the relentless shining sun, just to get away from Bobby._

_"Don't you ever get urges that need filling?" Bobby laughed at John's spiked eyebrows._

* * *

**Thanks for the pressure Paris411! I LOVE AND OWE YOU SOOO MUCH! RAWR**

* * *

"Urges?" John repeated, a heavy tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah." Bobby must've missed it.

John pinched back the anger he wanted to use right then. After all, he was here representing the school. "While my _urges_ are none of your business, yes I do have them." John's words were carefully toned and placed, "I have the urge to tell Marie how much I love her." The look on Bobby's face soured, nonetheless John continued, "The urge to kiss her relentlessly. The urge hold her tight while she cries. The urge to be a good enough man for her."

Bobby scuffed a laugh at John.

"And right now, I have the _urge_ to fry your ass up, but lucky for you…I'm behaving." John stole his drink from the table and took a long swig from the straw.

Bobby just laughed at John. Odd thing to do, considering John had just threatened his life.

"Dude, she has you whipped. Who would have thought the great-tough-untouchable-incapable-of-feeling-emotions _Pyro_ would have gotten whipped by a girl! That's just hilarious."

"Am I whipped because I'm better than you or whipped because I'm faithful to her?" John's eyes narrowed at Bobby.

"Just saying. No need to bite at me."

"You're acting far too nonchalant about this. If you're thinking of setting foot in that school, think long and hard on it cause I'll make sure you don't have feet to walk on afterwards." John returned his glass to the table.

"Dude, it's a free world. I'm not kicked out of the school for her dumping me. And its about time you two moved out isn't it? Surely she has made plans to move out. She doesn't want to live there forever. Then again, moving in together is a REAL commitment. Can you handle that step? Taking that huge emotional leap?" Bobby looked as if he knew exactly what he was saying. As if he had picked every word especially to burrow a galling hole in John's mind.

"Go-" John spoke slowly, "to-hell."

Bobby was talking as if he knew of the horrible nightmares that had been plaguing John.

"Well," Bobby shrugged, "you ensured I went there when you ruined my wedding."

"Am I supposed to feel bad?"

"You should. I may have not been faithful to her, but at least I could take an emotional plunge with her. You? Nah, you can't. And why is that John?" Bobby reclined back in his chair.

John didn't answer. His eyes stayed focused on the ice in his glass. It was disappearing fast, due to his hand heating up the glass. There was no way Bobby could know about his nightmares. No way he could have known about his past either.

"Come on John." Bobby pressed.

"I don't have to answer to a prick like you." John stood from the table and pushed his way through the crowd.

"So, what do you think?" Bobby asked as a girl with blue hair suddenly occupied John's seat.

"Well, you for sure hit a nerve." She responded in a nasal voice. "I was beginning to think my tinkering wasn't helping." She tossed a pearly white smile over to Bobby.

"I would feel bad if he hadn't screwed up my life. Of course, a screwed up life is the only thing he knows apparently." Bobby laughed.

"So, what's the meaning of this anyway? Cause I certainly don't enjoy watching his father beat him. _Again and again_." She began picking the chipped pink nail polish off her fingernails. She was going needed to take it off or redo it. "I mean, his mother didn't even help him."

"I told you. He ruined my life. All my friends love him and hate me. He stole the woman I was going to marry, on our wedding day." Bobby stressed his words to her.

"But if he hadn't, we wouldn't have met." She was suddenly inclined across the table, sticking her lips out in a pout.

"That's the only good thing that's come out of it. So, how is the school working out for you?" Bobby has convinced her to sign up for Xavier's school for her last year, after meeting her at a club.

She was his only connection to the school now. It was her who had brought John's childhood memories back into the forefront of his mind. She was the one making him suffer every night. She made it so John and Rogue couldn't cuddle the way they used to, for John's fear of Rogue seeing even the tiniest glimpse of his past. Bobby was going to ruin all of John's happiness, one painful memory at a time.

"Its okay. I mean, its not the worst school I've ever been too. The professors and kids are kind of nice." She shrugged.

"Amelia," Bobby saying her name, made her look him in the eyes once more, "thank you."

A hot blush covered her face as she smiled back, "No problem."

* * *

"So, how was your family reunion?" Rogue greeted John with a kiss when he came into the dining hall for dinner.

John just raised a curious brow at her, and accepted her kiss.

"With the monkeys and apes! I'm sure they missed their cousin!" Rogue laughed.

"Well, I talked your family while I was there, asked your father the baboon if he minded if I killed his daughter, for the betterment of the clan of course." John wrapped his arms around her as they both laughed.

They made their way through the tables scattered about the room, greeting everyone that talked to them.

"So what did you do all day? Surely not watch movies." John said as he speared some of the Mac-N-Cheese on his plate.

"No," Rogue giggled, kicking him under the table, "I cleaned my bedroom. Helped Storm do some filing. Just different stuff. OH-WAIT-JUST-A-STINKING-MINUTE!"

Suddenly the fork that was about to put the Mac-N-Cheese in John's mouth was pulled backwards, due to Rogue pulling his arm across the table.

She laid her arm next to John's and inspected them both.

"Okay, I thought for a second you had a better tan than me." She sighed.

"Can I have my arm back now? I would like to eat." John waved his fork as much as he could manage.

"Oh yeah." Rogue released him and picked up her own fork once more.

"Thank you." John quickly put the food in his mouth.

Dinner went by with laughs, all thoughts of the events at the zoo pushed from John's mind. Bobby didn't know anything and Rogue was here with him.

"Can we watch TV in your room tonight? They have a movie planned for the kids in the REC room." Rogue suggested as they dumped their dishes into the dishwasher.

"Sure, any excuse to spend more time with you." John had a sly smile grow on his lips.

A throat cleared behind them.

"A time where I am completely responsible and won't do anything to endanger my life. A time where I will behave myself and not let my hormones control the situation. That way I can live to see tomorrow." John repeated the phrase Logan had taught him to say.

"Very well. Have a good time and don't watch dirty things." Logan smiled, pleased with himself, behind them.

"We wouldn't without you." Rogue grabbed John's hand and pulled him out into the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what do you want to watch?" John asked, standing in front of the television, while Rogue adjusted the pillows ( that she had stole from her bed on the way there) on the bed.

"Um," She fluffed a pillow in a neon green pillowcase, "Titanic?"

John looked his shoulder at her with a disapproving glance.

"How-a-bout…Wedding Singer?" Rogue suggested with a happy tone.

"That'll do." He bent down to rummage in his cabinet of DVDs below the television.

"Yay!" She finished straightening out her pillows.

It wasn't like she was going to use them. John was her pillow, but they were there for a just-in-case situation.

John put the DVD in, grabbed the remote, and jumped onto the bed.

"Get up here!" Rogue kicked him for sitting on the foot of the bed, "I'm cold!"

"You're always cold. You must be anemic or something."

"I'm not ALWAYS cold." She argued.

"Oh really?" John asked as he crawled to the top of the bed, "When are you not cold?"

"When I'm with you." She smiled. "Oh yeah, can I borrow one of your shirts? I don't want to sleep in this one."

"You know where they are." She waved her towards his dresser.

Happily, she bounced off the bed and ran over to the dresser. In the second drawer down, she found the perfect shirt (well any shirt of his was perfect so it was just a random selection).

"Keep your eyes glued on the TV for a second." She ordered as she began to fight off her shirt.

What red blooded male was going to do that? Well at least, he was giving it his best effort.

His eyes did drift though. He witnessed her tan back was to him (he could even see her tan line, not that he was bringing it up. He did want to live, with her you never point out tan lines), her bra was all sorts of neon colors. She shook her hair out and let it cascade down her back. It was as if she was doing it on purpose to taunt him. Slowly, she began to pull one of his T-shirts over her head.

"What's going on right now?" She asked, with her back still turned.

"That crazy guy that keeps losing his clothes is on. Dancing with the old lady." He forced his eyes to focus on the TV screen.

"Good." There was smile in her tone.

She knew he had probably looked over. It was cute that he was at least trying to make it seem different.

She kept a pair of cotton pajama shorts in here just in case she ever needed them, she shimmed out of her jeans and into the shorts.

"Done." She chimed and skipped back over to the bed.

She hopped in as quick as she could, snuggling close into John's arms.

Rogue had no real intention of staying awake. She was tired from getting no sleep the night before. So she was fast asleep before Robbie even found out Lynda wasn't showing up for the wedding.

John smiled inwardly when he heard Rogue's soft breathing. He pulled the blanket up over her, making her stir and nuzzle into his shoulder more.

How did he ever end up being such a lucky guy?

* * *

_**Da da da! An update! *GASP* Amazing right? It hit me all of a sudden, of course this means "Dumbstuck" wont be updated for a while. Haha. I'm sorry, but I've been focusing on my **__Star Wars, Gossip Girl__** and **__Primeval__** stories. Now X-men has my full attention again! **_(That's why I finally made a video for my first Ryro fan fiction, link is on my page 8D)

_**Also, I watched a movie with Aaron Stanford in it called "Runaway". All I can say is he is an amazing actor! **_

_**Please tell me what you think! **_

_**RAWR**_


	4. What He Didn't Want Her To See

_"You filthy freak! Don't address me as your father! I would be ashamed to be the father of such a...mutant! You couldn't just keep this to yourself so we could have a normal life, no! You had to burn down half the school!"_

_"But they were making fun of me! I kept throwing water buckets on me and pushing me down! I didn't mean for it to happen. Please don't be mad-" John's plea was cut short when the beer bottle in his father's hand slammed against his head._

_"They were right to do that stuff to you! You deserve it for being such a freak!" His father continued to yell at him, despite the fact that the teenage version of John was holding the bleeding knot on his head._

_"I'm sorry." John refused to let his tears fall._

_At that point, his mother walked into the room and took in the scene._

_"Mom!" John tried to move over to where his mother was._

_"Oh no you don't freak!" His father grabbed his collar and pulled him backwards, causing him to fall onto the floor. "You keep away from my wife and family." _

_John looked up at his mother, he hadn't even noticed that she was carrying his 2 month old sister._

_"I don't want your filth to infect them." The man roughly shoved John off to the side._

_"What can I do to make you happy?" John sat defeated in the spot his father had left him._

_"The only way you can make me happy is if you get out of my sight." His father spat at him._

* * *

Rogue was awaken by John's relentless twitching and tossing during the night. From the light emanating off the television she could see his face was covered with sweat.

"John?" She tried pushing on his clothed shoulder to wake him, but it didn't work.

She knew she shouldn't have done what she did next, but she had to know what was going on with John. If he wasn't going to tell her, this was the only way.

Carefully, she brought her fingertips to his sweaty temples. Carefully, she let her mutation come up, instantly getting flashes of a terrified John. She saw blood all over his palms as well as dripping down his face. She felt a throbbing pain going through her temples, meaning that must have been the pain he was feeling.

Then a tall shadow came up, just hovering over him.

_"Do not EVER call me 'dad' again." _There was swift kick delivered to John's abdomen, forcing the young teen to spit out some blood. _"If I ever see you even looking in the direction of my daughter again I'll kill you! I don't want her to end up like you! You're no son of mine. I want you out of this house. Out of our lives. You're just a disgrace on our name."_

Rogue jerked her fingers away, all the pain was just too real for her. This was John's past? This was what he didn't want to talk about with her? These were his memories and nightmares every night?

"John!" Rogue shook his shoulder, trying to remove him from the nightmare world.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he bolted up, "I'm sorry!"

"John, honey," Rogue tried to soothe him.

It took his eyes a second to focus, "Rogue?"

"Yeah, whats wrong honey? You were tossing and turning. Woke me up." Rogue pushed some of the hair from his sticky forehead.

John's chest heaved up and down for a moment. He was finally remembering where he was. How old he was.

His eyes locked with Rogue's in the dim television light.

"Hey." He spoke.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He didn't give her a chance to respond before smashing his lips on hers. "You're so amazing. Thank you for being with me."

He ended the kiss and laid his forehead against Rogue's shoulder. She could have swear she heard him whisper under his breath the words, "Please don't ever leave me."

* * *

_**Here is an update. Sorry it took forever and its short. My first semester of college is coming to end meaning I should hopefully have more time. If my job doesn't take too much of it up. I also had to go to the ER yesterday morning, so if you could remember to pray for me, I would appreciate it.**_

_**RAWR**_


End file.
